


Caught in The Storm

by BuckleUp1698



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, F/F, Fluff, Gay af Lena Luthor, Jealousy, Lot's of fluff, Love, Sanvers - Freeform, Sanvers Endgame, Smut, SuperCorp, Supercorp endgame, Violence, a bit of angst, and SMUT, bisexual kara, slight slow burn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-11-22
Updated: 2017-01-06
Packaged: 2018-09-01 13:52:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 11,748
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8627014
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BuckleUp1698/pseuds/BuckleUp1698
Summary: A drunken meeting? An awkward morning after?  What could go wrong? A fic that follows both couples through realisation, angst, love and more. Both Alex and Lena meet in a bar and bond over their 'unrequited' feelings for a certain two women, which leads to a misunderstanding that forces Kara and Maggie to realise their own feelings.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, this story will follow both Kara x Lena and Alex x Maggie (mainly Kara x Lena, but I will include some Sanvers too).

The bar was crowded as Alex sipped her fifth cold beer of the night. She watched the multitude of people dancing to the loud music that was pulsating throughout the building, yet not even the music or alcohol could drown out her embarrassment of what she had done earlier that night.

_God, how could I have been so stupid to think a girl like Maggie could ever like me like that?_

She downed the rest of her beer and waved her hand for another. But, before she could even reach into her pocket to retrieve the money for it, she heard a familiar voice, “Let me get that for you; it’s the least I can do to repay you for saving my life.”

Alex spun round quick enough to make her feel all of the five beers at once. There stood next to her was Lena Luthor.

Lena Luthor in a bar in the middle of the city.

“Miss Luthor.” Alex clambered off her stool to try and at least look somewhat professional. Lena looked her up and down and chuckled, shaking her head.

“Please, call me Lena. Now sit down and let me buy you a drink er…” Lena seemed to be waiting for something, yet Alex’s slightly tipsy mind didn’t seem to be running at a normal processing speed. Eventually she caught on,

“Oh, Alex- erm FBI agent” Thankfully Alex had remembered, through her alcohol clouded mind, that Lena seemed close with her sister and if Lena were to mention to Kara that Alex had been in a bar drinking herself into stupor – well let’s just say it wouldn’t be looking too pretty for the DEO agent.

Lena raised her eyebrow at the clear avoidance of Alex’s last name before her focus was momentarily taken away by the glass of red wine being placed in front of her by the bartender. Alex watched as the other woman picked up the glass, lips closing over the rim as the red liquid gracefully flowed into her mouth.

Alex grabbed her beer, taking a few large gulps as she felt her neck and cheeks flush red.

“So Alex, I never fully realised how secretive the FBI were with giving out surnames.” Lena smirked, turning to fully face the other woman.

Alex coughed and turned slightly to face Lena, “Well…”

“If it’s because I’m a Luthor, don’t feel like you have offended me. You’d be surprised – or maybe not, at how many times people have changed how they act around me after hearing my last name. You get used to it after a while.” Lena said, taking another sip from her glass without taking her eyes off Alex.

“No, I-I didn’t mean…”

“Alex, it’s perfectly natural to distrust someone who has the same name that you associate mass destruction and the death of innocents with.” Lena said as she rested her hand on Alex’s arm. Alex smiled solemnly, no wonder Kara had taken a liking to the woman.

“So Lena, what brings you to this bar?” Alex asked; starting to feel the confidence that came from the amount of beer she had consumed.

“If that’s your best pick up line, Agent, I think you may need some tips.” The dark haired woman said with a smirk and a wink at the woman. “But to answer your question, I came here to escape. Escape from my responsibilities and from what is expected of me.”

Alex understood that all too well.

* * *

 

By the time the two women next looked at their watches they noticed they had been talking for hours. Looking around they saw the majority of customers had left and only a few were left still standing. “Well time sure does fly by whilst in good company.” Lena said as she finished her wine, having lost count of the amount of glasses she had had throughout the night.

“We probably should get out of here.” Alex said as she stood up, not as sturdy on her feet as she would’ve liked.

“Yes, I think you’re right. I just need to call my driver.” Lena reached for her phone but as she looked at it her eyebrows came together in confusion.

“Is everything okay?”

Before Lena could answer, the bartender spoke up, “The cell towers are out due to the storm, apparently Supergirl is trying her hardest to get them back online, but for the time being I’m afraid to say that you won’t be able to reach anyone.”

“Damn.” Lena said as she threw her phone back into her bag.

“Look, I live a few blocks away. You can crash at mine while we wait for the cell towers to get back online.” Alex offered, smiling gently at Lena.

“Oh I couldn’t intrude like that.”

“No honestly, it’s fine. I couldn’t leave Lena Luthor homeless.” Alex said, earning a raised eyebrow from the woman in question.

“Well lead the way then, Agent.”

* * *

 

By the time they got back to Alex’s apartment they were drenched, the storm was in full force. Alex tried turning on the lights but to no avail. “Guess the storm broke more than just the cell towers. The bathroom is down the hall to your right, Lena. I’ll grab some dry clothes so you can dry off.” Alex said as Lena said her thanks and walked towards the bathroom, closing the door.

Alex rushed to grab some spare clothes before turning on her ear piece. “J’onn, its Alex, come in. How’s Supergirl doing?” J’onn replied immediately, telling Alex that everything was being taken care of and that Supergirl was making quick work on the cell towers. He insisted that she stayed inside and enjoy the last few hours of her night off. Alex finished the call just before the bathroom door opened and Lena walked out wearing a worn jumper and some old pyjama trousers.

“Who needs designer dresses when you have hand-me-downs?” Alex laughed.

“Now now, this is no time for teasing.” Lena smirked, forcing Alex to blush and make her way towards the bathroom.

“I-I’m just going to err change, be out in a sec.”

Lena laughed to herself as she reached for her phone, irritated at the no signal sign. She thought about the night’s topics of conversation as she sat on the sofa. The two women had opened up to each other, talking about their troubled love lives, unrequited love and being confused about their sexuality (well for Lena it was more of her retelling her confusion when she was 15). They had both talked about the fear of rejection, about a girl called Maggie; in which Lena had comforted Alex by helping her understand where Maggie was coming from. After that, Alex had tried to pry into Lena’s worries, and had surprisingly gotten a similar fear of rejection from Lena too; this time for a girl that Lena wouldn’t reveal the name of – much to Alex’s frustration.

Before Lena got too lost in thought about a certain blonde girl, she heard the bathroom door open and watched as Alex – dressed in only a large white shirt walked over and sat next to her on the sofa. They sat in comfortable silence, listening to the rain against the window, until Alex broke the silence,

“Maggie told me that I needed to figure everything out, that everything was too brand new and heightened. How would I even go about ‘figuring it all out’?”

Lena turned sideways, with her hand holding her head up. “I don’t think you ever fully figure it out. I think what she truly meant was that she didn’t want to jump into anything with you before you come to terms with your sexuality and are comfortable enough in your own skin before you let someone have feelings for you.”

“So does that mean I should experiment? Like college girls?” Alex laughed. Yet Lena looked at her in all seriousness.

“If that’s what helps you ‘figure it out’ then by all means go ahead.”

Before Lena knew it, Alex and launched herself at her, holding her face in between her hands as their lips crashed together. The kiss was anything but gentle as Lena began to reciprocate- after the initial shock of course. Alex seemed to be a woman who is more of a doer than a talker and Lena was more than okay with that as she felt Alex’s tongue on her lips, begging for entrance. She let the agent have her way and sighed when her tongue touched Alex’s. This kiss was a nice distraction from the very woman she wanted to be kissing - although a part of her did feel guilty.

_She’s not yours, Lena. You don’t even know if she has feelings for you._

Before she knew it, Lena was being pulled on top of Alex by the back of her neck and in response her hand moved from Alex’s knee all the way to her hip, scratching slightly. Alex separated their mouths to breathe heavily before going to work on Lena’s neck, biting and kissing.

After a while, Lena felt Alex’s kisses slowing down and becoming lighter as the grip in her hair loosened. Lena smiled softly and began to sit up.

Lena placed her hand on Alex’s knee in a friendly manner - both understanding the other's reason for stopping.

“What am I supposed to do?” Alex said, running her hands through her hair.

“I wish I could help you, Alex, but I fear we are both going to have to blindly work it out.”

The two finally decided that that the storm wasn’t going to stop anytime soon and the cell towers still looked down for the count, so eventually after talking about the two women that were out of their reach they both fell asleep in their respectable corners of the sofa.

* * *

 

Kara hadn’t slept all night and she was starting to feel it in the way her eyes kept closing shut and the way her legs had trouble holding her weight up. She leant her hand on the wall as she walked down the corridor outside Alex’s apartment. Last night had been a long night but she needed to know if Alex was okay, especially after the state she was in after the Maggie incident.

Yet as she got to Alex’s apartment door she was surprised to see the woman in question standing outside.

“Detective Sawyer?” Kara said, obviously shocking the woman who looked like she was about to knock.

“Kara? Alex’s sister? Oh I’ve heard so much about you, from Alex.” Maggie said, sending a genuine smile towards the blonde.

“And I’ve heard all about you.” Kara said, sending a not so genuine smile back. Kara always believed that everyone should be judged on their own merits, yet this woman had hurt her sister and Kara found it hard to forget that.

Maggie’s smile diminished as Kara kept her eyes on her as she knocked on Alex’s door and crossed her arms.

“So why are you here, Detective?”

“I just wanted to see if Alex was okay, you know especially after last night and the storm.”

Before Kara could continue the door to Alex’s apartment swung open, revealing Alex in a white long shirt. Kara let out a sigh of relief and rushed straight in, searching out Alex’s soft sofa before she collapsed.

“Kara, are you okay?” Alex said, not noticing the other woman in the hallway.

“Tired. So so tired.” The blonde jumped onto the sofa and let out a moan as she laid down on it. Alex laughed and turned towards the door to shut it, yet her eyes met with the woman who was the reason for her immense drunkenness the night before.

“Maggie, what are you doing here?” Alex said; folding her arms in defence. From inside Kara stood up off the sofa, making sure Alex knew she was there in support.

“Look, Alex. Last night wasn’t how I wanted things to go. I wanted to apologise at how I handled-“

“Is everything okay – oh.”

All three women spun around at the unexpected fourth voice only to see a dripping wet Lena Luthor, with just a small towel covering her body.

“Lena?” Kara squeaked.

“Kara? What are you doing here?” Lena asked, walking towards the blonde. A look of hurt flashed in her eyes when Kara took a step back.

The room was silent as the two women took in the situation. Kara hadn’t closed her mouth or her wide eyes as she stared at Lena.

Maggie was the first to speak, “Looks like you took my advice literally…”

“Maggie, no it’s not what it looks like.” Alex said, reaching for Maggie’s arm, yet the detective was already walking away. She turned towards her sister who hadn’t moved a muscle, still staring at the woman in the towel.

“Y-you and my sister??” Kara stuttered, hand coming to her stomach as if she had been punched.

“Kara look- wait Alex is your sister?” Lena turned towards Alex with wide eyes.

_God, what a mess._  

“Kara, this is just a misunderstanding.” Alex said, walking towards her sister, but was abruptly stopped by Kara’s raised hand.

“I-I need to go.” And with that Kara had walked out the door, ignoring the two women who were calling after her and slammed the door shut behind her.

Lena moved towards the sofa in a trance like state and sank down, running her hands over her forehead and through her hair. “Well, it seems I've just made a mess of things.”

Alex followed suit and rested her elbows on her knees, hands dangling in front of her.

“I’m sure Kara was just in shock that you were here, she’ll get over it. Don’t worry she’ll stay your friend. Maggie on the other hand…”

Lena laughed dryly. “Stay my friend? I'm afraid that’s exactly the problem.” 

Alex turned towards Lena in confusion, not understanding, “What do you mean...?” Lena could see the wheels in Alex’s mind turning as she finally came to the realisation. “Wait- the girl! The girl you have feelings for, who you’re scared doesn’t have them back. That girl is Kara, my sister Kara? Oh my god.”

Both women looked at each other and sighed, _what had they done?_


	2. Chapter 2

Lena had soon left Alex’s apartment, going straight to her office and opening the cupboard to pour herself a much need glass of whiskey.  She closed her eyes as she threw back the drink, revelling in the burn it created down her throat. She looked at her phone as she poured herself another glass before walking, with both in each hand, towards her chair and sat down.

Her fingers ghosted over the name on her contacts - the name that belonged to the woman who made her heart beat and stop almost simultaneously; the woman who had backed away from her in betrayal at Alex’s apartment. Lena sighed as she locked her phone, downed her drink and ran her hands through her hair.

A knock on the door broke her pitiful reverie, her assistant entered, “Miss Luthor, a reporter from CatCo is on the phone asking for an appointment for an interview with you today, regarding the speculation that Lex was behind the alien gun attacks last week. Would you like me to fit them in after your 11 o’clock meeting?”

_Great, just what she needed, a nosy reporter interrogating her about her brother._

Lena rubbed her forehead, feeling a headache approaching as she answered her assistant. “Yes, thank you Jess.”

“Very well, Miss Luthor. I’ll inform Miss Danvers of her appointment time.”

Lena’s head shot up, “Miss Danvers? As in Kara Danvers?”

“Yes, Miss Luthor, she has been assigned to you for any future reports that involve LCorp, due to her exceptional report on your alien detection device.”

Lena rubbed her forehead, hearing Jess leaving the office.

_How was she supposed to concentrate in her meeting when afterwards she would be face to face with the woman her mind hadn’t stopped thinking about?_

* * *

 

Surprisingly, her meeting went by without any trouble; on the outside Lena Luthor was the epitome of a sophisticated and professional CEO, yet on the inside her stomach was tight with panic and worry. The Chinese investors said their goodbyes - all respectful nods and handshakes before leaving Lena alone in her meeting room. She took a deep breathe, smoothed her hands down her black dress and walked towards her office.

Walking through, she was surprised to find Kara Danvers already standing in the middle of the room; yet she found it odd that the blonde wasn’t sat on the sofa like she normally did while waiting for Lena to finish a meeting before they had lunch together. Although Lena felt a spark of hurt run through her at the realisation that Kara hadn’t even addressed her yet, she still felt her heart jump at the sight of the blonde.

Her smile was genuine and warm when she said, “Kara, I’m honestly so relieved it’s you doing this interview and not some nosy reporter who twists my words and makes me out to be a sympathiser of my brother.” Lena tried to ignore the way Kara only met her eyes briefly before looking down. She went straight to the cupboard to her right and poured herself a drink. “I know you don’t drink, so I stocked up some pink lemonade as I know it’s your favourite.” Lena said, smiling brightly as she reached towards Kara with a bottle in her hand.

Kara smiled, but Lena could clearly see that it didn’t reach her eyes like it normally did, “I’m fine thank you, Miss Luthor. Would it be alright if we start the interview now? I’ve got heaps to do for my boss back at CatCo.”

Lena took a step back, smile fading. “Kara, you know you can call me Lena… I was wondering if we could possibly talk about last night, clear up any misunderstandings.”

“Like I said, Miss Luthor I have a lot of work to do and I don’t want to waste your time either, you must be busy.”

Lena felt her heart drop into her stomach, all she wanted was to talk to Kara, talk about last night, talk about her feelings for the blonde, but instead for half an hour all Kara wanted her to talk about was LCorp and the Luthor name.

“Thank you for taking the time to speak to me, Miss Luthor. I got a lot of good content for the article.” Kara said as she stood up, putting her notepad and recorder in her bag.

“Kara, wait.” Lena stood up, walking briskly round her desk to stand in front of Kara. “I know you’ve got a lot of work to do, but I need to speak to you, about last night and also about how I-“

“Miss Luthor, your 1 o’clock is here.” Jess said from the entrance to the door, forcing both women who were standing close enough to each other to warrant a raised eyebrow from Jess.

“Tell them I’m running late, Jess.”

“Very wel-“

Kara shook her head, “No, it’s fine I was leaving anyway. Miss Luthor it was interesting talking to you, the article should be up within the next few days.”

Before Lena could even react, Kara was walking past Jess and out the door.

“So should I tell Mr Johnson that you’re available for the meeting or?” Jess said, aware of the tension in the room.

“No-“ Lena seemed to shake off the look of hurt on her face at how Kara had acted, and put on a stoic face – schooling her emotions, “inform Mr Johnson that I will be unavailable for the rest of the day, and while you’re at it inform my other meetings too.” She grabbed her bag and her phone as she walked towards a dumbfounded Jess.

“Is everything okay, Miss Luthor?” Jess said, following Lena out the door.

“Truthfully? No, Jess everything is not okay, so I now need to do something about it.”

Jess stood by her desk as she watched Lena Luthor stride off; a smirk forming on her face as her pupils disappeared, forcing her eyes to become pure white.

She stretched her neck, opening her mouth to show off an alarming amount of sharp fangs, before following Lena Luthor out the door.

* * *

 

Kara took a shaky breath as she walked out on the street; she crossed her arms and rubbed the bridge of her nose, above her glasses. She didn’t mean to be rude to Lena, god no. She just couldn’t act all happy and Kara-like when the image of Lena and her sister kept running through her head.

_They did keep calling it a misunderstanding, but what else could it have been. Alex was only wearing an old shirt and Lena’s naked body was only being covered by a towel-_

Kara shook her head trying to rid her mind of the image of Lena’s body, not that it wasn’t a pleasant image, of course not - Lena had a great figure, anybody could see that… especially when wet…

Her thought process was cut short by the ringing in her ears - her phone.

“Ms Grant? Is everything okay?”

“Kira, please, when is everything okay? I need you here now, Snapper is giving me a headache and if he carries on you will be reporting a murder.”

And with that the Cat hung up.

_Great, as if my day wasn’t stressful enough._

* * *

 

 As soon as Lena had left the apartment, Alex received a call from J’onn to tell her to come in straight away due to an alien situation involving a kidnapping. She hastily changed, grabbed the essentials and left.

Once she got to the DEO she was surprised Kara wasn’t there – desperate to talk to her and clarify last night she sent her a text and walked over to Winn “Hey, have you heard from Kara?”

Winn looked at her like she was talking an alien language, “You haven’t heard from her? That’s weird; she messaged me saying she should be here soon.” 

“Danvers!” J’onn’s voice interrupted Winn as they both turned towards him. “Where’s Supergirl?”  

“Winn said she should be here soon.” Alex mumbled, choosing to ignore the look of confusion and concern on J’onn’s face. “What’s the situation?”

J’onn looked at her with a face that told her he was talking to her later, “We have news that an alien, who is against the President’s alien amnesty wish, has kidnapped-“

“Hey sorry guys, Miss Grant needed some help… so who’s been kidnapped?” Said Kara as she flew in, dressed in her Supergirl outfit.

J’onn looked at Kara with a hint of remorse, “Supergirl, the alien has Lena Luthor; she’s the target.”

It took effort, for Alex, to try and hide the worry from her expression; but as she turned to her sister, Kara’s face wasn’t as easy at hiding her emotions – even in Supergirl mode. Kara looked sick, her face pale and her arms dropping from where she had them crossed. Alex felt for her sister, before taking in a deep breath. “Do we have a location?”

Winn put up his hand, “An abandoned warehouse on the edge of the city-“

Before he could finish Kara had already gone, flying without hesitation, to Lena.

“Dammit. Alex, grab a team quickly; I’ll fly after her.” J’onn said, but before he could, Winn started to speak

“Something seems off…”

“What do you mean?” Both J’onn and Alex say.

“Well I was surprised at how easy it was for me to track Lena Luthor and it seemed like, to me, that this alien wanted to be found…” The three of them shared glances - all knowing what that meant.

_It was a trap._

_And Kara had gone in alone._

_Shit._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, I know this was a bit short, but I have a lot of work to do for uni and had work all this weekend, so I wanted to give you guys something. Like always, tell me what you thought of the chapter, thanks for reading!


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys sorry this is a bit late, I have a tonne of work to do for uni. This chapter is a bit heavy, but don't worry there's a bit of fluff at the end.  
> Hope you enjoy.

“Supergirl! Supergirl, come in… Goddammit, there must be a blocker in place to prevent us from communicating.” Alex said as she checked her gun over, her team getting into the blacked out cars. 

“I’ll fly above you, if this alien is as smart as they seem, they will be expecting me too. It will be a trap for me if I go in alone.” J’onn said, already transforming into his true self and with a nod to Alex he flew up and hovered above the car. 

Alex secured her guns and jumped into the car, moving off immediately. 

Once they got there, she saw J’onn fly around the perimeter of the warehouse before landing next to Alex, turning back into human form, “I can’t see anything; it seems like the building has lead in the walls, Supergirl would’ve flown in blind.”

“Shit.” Alex said before turning off the safety on her gun. As she and her team were about to move forward they were stopped in their tracks by the arrival of a number of police cars and fire engines.

Maggie and a number of officers rushed out, already grabbing their guns out of their holsters. 

Alex was about to ask what they were doing here, but Maggie already had an answer for her, “We had a call warning us of unusual activity coming from this warehouse a couple of weeks ago, yet we didn’t have a reason or warrant to check it out. We’ve been observing it, until you guys showed up all guns blazing.” 

J’onn and Alex shared a worried glance as Maggie continued, “We’ve had calls too from passers-by’s; telling us they heard screams coming from inside the building…”

Before Alex could comment, Winn’s voice came through Alex and J’onn’s ear piece. “Guys, I’ve just checked out the building on the scanners and it came up red hot with radiation. Luckily it doesn’t seem to be the type of radiation that could harm humans.” 

J’onn turned to Alex, whispering “The radiation from the building could mean anything…”

Alex kept her eyes on Maggie, “But we both know what it really means,” She finally looked at J’onn, “Kryptonite.” 

He grimaced, taking a deep breath before facing Maggie and the multitude of police officers who were in the midst of making a barricade around the street. The scene had spiked an interest in the public as an audience was forming - people too nosy for their own good. 

“Wait.” Alex said, putting her hand up to stop them. “She pressed her ear piece, “Winn how did you speak to us, I thought there was a blocker…?” But before she let Winn answer she quickly pressed her ear piece to Kara’s frequency, “Supergirl? Supergirl, do you come in?”

A voice replied… yet it wasn’t Kara’s. 

“Oh splendid, it’s a whole family affair. You really are all so predictable. This is going to be such fun.” 

Alex’s face screwed up in anger, “You know what the true fun will be? Me putting a bullet between your eyes-“

Before she could finish, though, a piercing noise entered her ears. She yelled and ripped the ear piece out, seeing J’onn and the other agents doing the same.   
Alex yelled in frustration and turned towards J’onn and Maggie. J’onn had a finger pointed at Maggie, “We go in, you stay out here.” 

“Oh hell no, this is my case. I’m going in with or without you.” Maggie said, squaring up to J’onn.

Alex interrupted the two, “She’s coming. She’s a good agent to have in there, and trust me when I say that I want her there watching my back when I go kill this bitch and get my sister back.”

“Your sister? Wait, Kara is su-“Maggie stared with wide eyes at Alex who froze at her mistake. “You know, that explains a lot. And don’t worry I won’t tell anyone, now let’s go kill this asshole.” Maggie said as she went over and received a gun from one of the agents.

J’onn gave Alex a warning look, “We will discuss this later, and you will make sure Agent Sawyer signs a non-disclosure. You were lucky this time; do not let this happen again.” 

Alex took a deep breath before moving towards the group of agents. “Right, we don’t know what’s in there, so prepare yourself and get your protective masks ready.” She motioned for one of the agents to give Maggie a spare one. 

The two women shared a respectful look. Maggie putting her hand on Alex’s arm, “When we all get out of this, we should talk… about us.” 

Alex nodded, not letting herself think about the fact that she’s about to put the woman she cares about in danger, to save her sister and friend.

* * *

_**Moments Earlier** _

Kara didn’t even think about the risks or consequences of what she was about to do. She had shot off as soon as she heard that Lena was in danger and that she could be hurt, or worse…

_No, she can’t think like that._

As she shot through the city, she couldn’t stop the feeling of guilt to rush through her; she was supposed to be there, with Lena. She shouldn’t have treated her like she did in her office and now Lena was alone and probably hurt and it was all her fault.

She should’ve stayed. 

She arrived at the warehouse, doing a sweep of the perimeter, using her x-ray vision to check out the situation, yet was shocked to find the inside blocked from her vision. 

_Lead._

_Someone was expecting her._

Kara knew it was a trap, she knew she should wait for backup - for protection. But at the moment, Lena didn’t have any of that; she was in there alone.

Kara didn’t even hesitate before crashing through the blacked out window. 

As soon as she stood up straight she saw Lena in the middle of the room, slightly curled up on the floor. 

“Lena!” Kara rushed over, kneeling down next to the woman. 

Lena sat up as quickly as she could whilst holding her ribs. There was a trail of blood coming from a gash in her forehead and also from a split lip. Kara could feel tears forming in her eyes as she saw the woman she cared about in pain. 

“Supergirl you need to get out, it’s a trap.” The woman said, tears had forced her mascara to run and Kara swallowed her emotions.

“I’m not leaving without you, Lena. Hold on.” 

Before Lena could protest, Kara had gone to pick up the woman, but as soon as her hands touched Lena, the woman yelled in pain and her body convulsed as if Kara’s touch had given her an electric shock.

Before Kara could do anything, a door to their right opened.

“Well it seems you were much more predictable than I thought.” The figure moved closer and Kara finally recognised her.

“Jess? Miss Luthor’s assistant?” She looked towards Lena who winced in pain and shook her head to tell her she had no idea who her assistant truly was.

“Oh so you do know who I am? All those times you walked in without an appointment, forcing me to change Miss Luthor’s meeting plan for the day. No ‘thank you, Jess’; nothing. Honestly I expected something more of you, Supergirl… or should I say Kara Danvers.” Jess finished with a smirk. 

Kara felt her stomach drop; she turned to Lena who was looking at her – eyebrows knotted and a curious flash in her eye. 

“Oh sorry did I just out you? Oops.” Jess giggled, fiddling with something in the robotic gloves she was wearing. 

Kara hadn’t taken her eyes of Lena, scared of her reaction. 

“Lena-“

“Kara-“ Lena’s voice was suddenly cut off by the scream that erupted from her throat, her body jolted and that’s when Kara noticed the shock collar around her neck.

“LENA!” Kara shouted, kneeling down next to her and putting a protective hand on her arm.

Jess sighed, “Did I tell you that you were allowed to talk, Miss Luthor?” She clicked a button on her glove and Lena’s body stopped convulsing, leaving the woman to curl up on herself as she winced in pain. “Isn’t this fun, Kara? I’m having the best time.”

Kara stood up, “This ends now. I won’t let you hurt her again.” Kara charged at Jess, protectiveness shooting through her veins.

“You really think I didn’t predict you attacking me?” Jess said as she pressed a button on her hand. 

Suddenly the warehouse was lit up by a green light. Kara stopped in her tracks, feeling the loss of her powers as she slowly fell to her knees under the intensity of the Kryptonite. 

“Kara…” Lena said weakly, reaching out to Kara, yet too weak to do anything else other than watch. 

Kara lifted her head with effort to see two gaunt and haggard men, wearing only a small cloth around their bottom halves, walk towards her. When they got closer Kara could see that their veins were illuminated by green and as soon as they grabbed her she yelled in pain at the burn of their touch. Their eyes were vacant as they dragged her to a chair, strapping her in. 

Kara struggled against the restraints, but due to the Kryptonite she was powerless to escape. Finally taking the time to observe her surroundings she realised there was a constant sound of painful groans and murmurs, looking around she was sickened by the sight that met her. 

All around the room was dozens of cages, each cage held a half-naked person, all as gaunt as the two men standing next to her. Each person had a multitude of injuries scattered on their body, fresh blood mixed with dried. They looked like they had been there for weeks. 

Kara resisted the urge to scream.

“Well, now we’re all settled-“ Jess began.

“You psychopath! You manipulated Lena, working beside her - to what? Try and get your hands on Lex’s notes on Superman - on Kryptonite? Then you decided to experiment on innocent humans?” Kara spat. 

“Ding ding ding! We have a winner. She’s not just looks is she, Lena?” Jess walked towards the woman, who was struggling to get up. Jess leaned down, yanking Lena’s hair to stop her in her tracks. “I see now why you have feelings for her, Lena. Beauty and brains and I mean- one hell of a body too. Honestly, if I didn’t hate her so much, I would have her for myself.” Lena looked straight into Jess’ eyes and spat in her face, blood and all. Jess grimaced and in reply sent a sharp punch to Lena’s cheek, forcing the woman to fall down. 

Kara yelled, struggling more against her restraints, “Don’t you touch her! If you hate me so much, hurt me, just leave her out of this!”

Jess clicked her fingers; one of the gaunt men walked over and wiped the blood off her face, before walking back. 

“You see Kara; I knew you would come straight here without any hesitation if you thought Lena was in danger. But I’m not going to let her go now I have you. She’s a disgrace to the Luthor name. I mean, Lex… what a man. He’s visionary was exquisite, and Lena is just a pathetic excuse of a Luthor. She deserves what she’s about to get. And that is to watch me torture and kill the woman she cares for before I do the same to her. Doesn’t that sound enthralling?” Jess said, her eyes turning pure white, and putting her multitude of fangs on show. 

“W-What are you?” Kara said, getting weaker by the minute. 

“I’m the last of my kind, your people hunted mine until they killed us all, thought us savages – a danger to the balance of the galaxy. Yet the only true savages were your parents, Kara Zor El.” Jess snarled, clicking her fingers yet again. The two gaunt men walked towards Kara, retrieving an IV stand from behind her, they opened the needle – which Kara noticed was green, and inserted it into her arm. Kara screamed at the burn as she felt liquid Kryptonite enter her veins.  
She felt her vision go blurry as her whole body was set alight; her throat became raw at the screams that were being ripped from it. 

“KARA!” She could hear Lena scream, but all she could focus on was the excruciating pain running through her.   
Suddenly she felt the needle being pulled out, her body slumped. 

“See, now you won’t underestimate me, Kara Danvers-“

Jess was interrupted by the doors to the street being blown inwards, a number of officers charging in, guns raised and shouting at her to freeze.

_She smirked._

* * *

  
_**Moments Before** _

  
“Alex, we don’t know what we will be walking in to, we need to scout the building before I put my men and women in danger.” J’onn ordered, he was worried about Kara too but as the leading officer of the DEO he had a job to fulfil. 

“Goddammit, J’onn that’s my sister in there, I’m not waiting out here for her to die!” Alex whispered, gripping her hair with one hand. 

“Alex, we’ll get her out, it’s okay.” Maggie said soothingly, rubbing the tense agent’s arm. 

“We won’t if we stay out here while she’s in there alone!” 

But before any of them could say anything else, a piercing scream rung through around them. 

It was Kara.

“We’re going in now!” Alex said, motioning to the agents to move charge forward, Maggie right next to her. 

J’onn transformed and flew ahead smashing into the doors, letting the agents through. 

What they saw made them all sicken and pale. Dotted around the room were cages filled with people in critical condition; yet what stung the most was Lena Luthor on the floor screaming for Kara, as the woman in question sat hunched in a chair, an IV stand next to her with Kryptonite in the bag. 

“FREEZE!” Alex yelled, aiming her gun at the woman, seeing Maggie aim hers at the unnerving men beside the suspect. 

“Oh you must be Alex Danvers, pleasure to meet you. Oh and Maggie Sawyer how exciting! And J’onn J’onzz I see you hovering up there, come down here and join in on the fun!” Jess said, arms outstretched before she clicked a button on her hand forcing every agents’ gun to be yanked from their hands and fly to the ceiling. “Neat trick huh? Magnets are a wonderful thing. Now, if you don’t mind, you rudely interrupted me.” She clicked another button, and the agents heard the sound of various doors opening, looking around the saw that the cages were open and the once languid people were now all snarling and charging at them with vacant eyes. 

“Shit! Maggie, get behind me.” Alex yelled.

“Like hell am I standing behind you Danvers, we’re in this together.” 

And before they knew it the group of manic prisoners were on them and they found themselves in an all-out brawl. Kicks and punches were landed. Alex couldn’t even see Maggie through the crowd of gaunt flesh around her as she fought them off. She looked up after landing a roundhouse kick to one of the prisoners, and spotted J’onn flying in and out of the crowd picking up prisoners and chucking them. She asked him with her eyes to check on Maggie, he looked around and nodded. Alex sighed in relief 

_Maggie was safe for now._

Her complete focus went back onto getting out of this crowd towards Kara. 

“Kara, honey, please look at me.” Lena had crawled closer to Kara during the distraction that the agents brought. She reached out her hand and rested it on Kara’s thigh, rubbing softly. 

“Oh how cute.” Jess said from behind her.

Lena winced as she turned to face the alien, “God I swear if she’s not okay, I will kill you.” 

“Honestly it’s truly pathetic how you have fallen for a super when your entire family legacy is about wanting them killed; you’re a disgrace.” Jess said, kneeling in front of Lena.

“Oh Jess, you think that hurt me? I’ve been called that my entire life. A girl gets used to it after a while.” And before Jess could react, Lena stood up and tackled the alien, smashing the button that she had previously noted to be controlling the prisoners. 

All at once the fight that was happening stopped; the prisoners all limply fell to the ground. The remaining agents were not unscathed but at least most of them were alive.   
Both Alex and Maggie looked at the limp prisoner on the floor; in which, moments before, Alex was trying to yank off Maggie after she heard the detective scream due to it scratching a deep gash in her back. They looked around at the bodies of the prisoners and some of fallen agents, Alex grimaced. 

One of her agents had checked the pulse of the prisoners and occurred they were still alive. 

Alex spun around to see Kara still slumped in the chair, but what caught her eye was Lena grabbing at the alien’s electronic glove.

_Lena had done that. She had saved them._

But Lena was still injured and Jess had the upper hand, she grabbed the CEO by the neck and lifted her up of the floor, baring her fangs. The alien gripped her hand tight, cutting off Lena’s oxygen as she tried to scream and struggle. 

Alex, Maggie, J’onn and the remaining agents went to charge at her, “I wouldn’t do that if I were you, one more step and this whole place goes boom! I’ve made several kryptonite bombs to make sure Supergirl dies, and I’m pretty certain, that even though Kryptonite is harmless to humans and Martians, a bomb is a bomb.” 

Alex felt helpless, she was about to watch her friend and then her sister die and she couldn’t do a damn thing about it. 

She looked at J’onn who was assessing the situation and she could see in his eyes that he didn’t have any ideas and Lena Luthor was running out of time and oxygen as she continued to struggle.

“Hey, alien girl!” They all turned toward Maggie. 

“What, human?” Jess said, seemingly bored. 

“Well I was just wondering, how much do you hate Supergirl?” Maggie said, arms swinging as she talked causally.

“Stop wasting my time.” Jess said, not realising she had loosened her grip, letting Lena get a little oxygen, biding her time.

“No I mean it, like she’s kinda annoying… well like really annoying-“

Alex whispered, “What are you doing?” 

Maggie ignored her. “She just seems so far up her own ass, like ‘look at me I’m going to save people to make myself look good’… please. Whereas all of us lot are risking our lives every day and get no reward. How many of the agents that died today will be remembered or go down in history? None.”

“I’m listening.” Jess said, relaxing her grip on Lena’s throat, finally allowing a full breath of air for the CEO. Lena made sure not to make it too obvious that she was able to breathe, not wanting to alert the alien. 

“Well, I just wanted to let you know that I get you. Supergirl’s seemed to have done more damage than anything, bringing more dangerous aliens with her. I say good riddance.” _Alex felt her stomach drop, did Maggie honestly believe that?_

“Well what an unexpected turn of events… but I need you to prove your hatred. Grab that needle and inject Supergirl over there, let’s give her a nice surprise shall we?” Jess smirked.

“NO!” Lena screamed, alerting the alien of her ability to breathe. Jess tightened her grip again, forcing the oxygen out of the CEO’s lungs. 

Maggie paused before moving forward. Alex grabbed her arm, “Maggie, what are you doing, if you do this she could die. Please, don’t...” Alex said, tears running down her cheeks. Maggie softly smiled, wiping a tear away, before walking towards Kara who was still passed out – body slumped.  
Maggie reached for the needle, grimacing at what she was about to do. All the while Lena was struggling even more, screaming through her suffocation, trying to stop Maggie.

J’onn was yelling at her. Alex was crying, pleading her not to do it. 

She stuck the needle in. 

Kara gasped awake, yelling as her whole body burned from the inside. Lena was crying, no more oxygen to scream. She saw Maggie lean into Kara’ ear and whisper something. 

Jess was laughing. 

Maggie, although her plan was rash, it was all she had. As soon as Kara woke up from the sting of the needle, Maggie retracted the needle and held it in her hand. She leant in Kara’s ear and whispered, “Kara. Kara. Stay with me, Lena needs you. We don’t know how to get out of this without you. You need to find the inner strength that I know is in you and you need to fight.”

Kara gasped through the pain, tears falling from her eyes. With great effort she saw the scene in front of her with blurry eyes - her body still convulsing with the Kryptonite running through it. She saw Alex crying and J’onn yelling. She saw dead bodies of agents scattered around. She saw the remaining agents, with tears in their own eyes. But what shook her was Lena. Lena was using the last of her energy to struggle against the vice grip of Jess’ hand around her throat. Kara could see that Lena didn’t have much time.   
Kara was furious at Jess. But more so she was furious at herself. She should’ve been more careful. She shouldn’t have left Lena alone in her office when she begged Kara to stay.

This was her fault.

And she was going to fix it.

Whilst Maggie was whispering in her ear she had undone the straps that were fastened around Kara’s wrists. 

Kara looked at Maggie and nodded. 

“NOW!” Maggie yelled as she charged at Jess and Lena, grabbing Lena away from the grip of Jess and before the alien could react, Kara had stood up and shot her laser eyes right into her chest. 

Jess laughed, “You really think that I didn’t make precautions, I’m wearing armour, Supergirl.”

Kara put her foot forward, putting more energy into the lasers. She could hear J’onn and Alex shouting at her that she could kill herself using so much of her power. But all Kara could see was the blood on Alex’s face and the image of Jess’ hand around Lena’s throat. 

Kara had only ever used this much power once before and that was against Red Tornado. This time she was using more. A scream ripped through her throat as she stepped forward again, forcing Jess to be pushed back. Suddenly with the last bit of energy Kara had, she screamed for Alex, screamed for J’onn, screamed for Lena. And with that Jess became an explosive burst of energy, causing the space where she was to be standing to be smothered in smoke. 

Kara immediately fell to the ground, seeing Alex and J’onn running to her. Turning her face, which was on the floor, she saw Lena struggle to her feet, not taking her eyes of Kara. But collapsing before she could get to her. 

Kara’s vision went black.

* * *

The next time she opened her eyes, it took her awhile until the black spots and blurriness to clear, but once it did all she saw was the light from the regeneration lamps. She had never fallen ill, so the way she felt came as a shock – her head felt like it was pulsing and screaming in pain, her muscles were shivering and it hurt to breathe. 

As she looked around the room, she realised she was at the DEO medical room. Slowly becoming attuned to her surroundings, she felt a weight on her right hand, and a dip in the bed. Looking down she saw a mass of dark hair spread on the side of the bed, the smell of coconut shampoo wafting towards Kara, forcing a smile on her face at the familiarity – Lena. 

The woman seemed to be asleep as she laid her head on the side of the bed with her hand tightly clasped with Kara’s. She smiled and was about to squeeze and stroke Lena’s hand, yet movement in the corner of the room caught her eye. 

Alex. Her sister was curled up on the chair, a few stiches and bandages on her face, causing Kara’s smile to turn into confusion. But before she could do anything else, the door opened and Maggie walked through with three cups of coffee. As soon as they locked eyes, Maggie came to a stop, 

“Kara? You’re awake?” 

Her surprised voice seemed to stir the sleeping women in the room as both of them began to move and blink their eyes.

Alex was the first to fully wake up and saw Maggie first, “Babe, coffee. Please.” She said, her hands making grabbing movements. But Maggie wouldn’t look at her and so Alex followed her line of sight and saw Kara in bed, with her eyes open, looking at her. 

“KARA!” She shouted, running over to her sister and grabbing her into a tight hug.

“H-Hey, Alex.” Kara whispered, her voice feeling like glass ripping her throat. 

Alex let go and held Kara’s head in between her hands and looked at her. “Alex?” 

“You scared the life out of me, Kara.” 

Suddenly the memories came flooding back. The warehouse. The Kryptonite. The pain. Lena. The anger. 

Kara spun her head around to see Lena looking at her as if she couldn’t quite work out if Kara was real. 

“Kara…” Lena whispered, as if she was in a trance. Her voice was higher than normal and her eyes were red, as if she had been crying.

Lena’s hand had an even tighter grip on Kara’s hand, as if she was scared of letting go. 

“Lena…”Kara started, before the door swung open.

“KARA!” yelled the three men, as they ran in. James, Winn and Mon-El all clambered to the side of her bed, Alex reluctantly moving out the way as they all took turns in hugging her. 

Kara saw J’onn walk in and breathe out a sigh of relief at seeing Kara awake. They smiled and nodded at each other, before he walked over and put his hand on the side of her head. “I’m glad you’re okay, Kara.” He said before leaning down and placing a kiss on the top of her head. 

Kara turned to see Lena smile softly before she started to release Kara’s hand and stand up – yet instead Kara gripped her hand tighter and pulled her back down. Lena looked at her with wide eyes then a warm smile, slowly sitting down and putting her other hand on Kara’s, sandwiching the blonde’s hand between her own.

“W-What happened?” Kara whispered, gripping Lena’s hand tight for support.

Alex sat on the bed, grabbing Kara’s free hand. “You were… injured due to the Kryptonite that was inject- injected into you.” Alex said with tears in your eyes. 

J’onn took pity on Alex, putting a hand on her shoulder and took over, “When you used your power it took an immense amount of energy to destroy the target and due to the Kryptonite that was still in your veins… you took a hit. You’ve been in a coma for three weeks.” 

“Three weeks!” Kara shouted as she tried to sit up – wincing at the pain. Lena gripped Kara’s hand tighter and placed a hand on her arm, rubbing soothingly. “What about the city? Who’s been looking out for every one?” Kara said, tears in her eyes.

“Don’t worry, Kara. Me, Winn and Mon-El have been keeping a check on the city.” James said - placing a hand on her sheet covered leg. “Everything is fine.” 

“I…” Kara murmured – eyes beginning to become heavy. 

“You need some rest, Kara. Your body has been through a lot. We’ll all be here when you wake up.” J’onn said as he ushered the men out. Before he got to the door he turned back and called for Alex and Maggie to follow him as he had a few questions.

Alex gave Kara’s hand a squeeze, “Kara, I love you but I swear if you ever scare me like that again…”

“Alex, it’s who I am. You would’ve done the same. We’ll talk about this more after you go speak to J’onn and after I get some sleep. Who knew ay? Three weeks of sleep obviously weren’t enough.” Kara chucked, coughing as she did.

Alex nodded, grabbed Maggie’s hand and walked out the door to follow J’onn. Kara made a note to ask Alex about her and Maggie, but for now she turned to look at Lena.

“Hi.” Kara whispered.

“Hi.” Lena replied, smiled softly as she brushed a strand of hair away from Kara’s forehead.

“So I guess I got outed as Supergirl.” Kara said; laughter in her voice.

Lena looked at her and raised her left eyebrow, “Kara, I’ve always known. I mean glasses? Anyone who took the time to know you would realise it.”

“Well I guess not everyone takes the time to know me.” Kara said, shrugging her shoulders.

“Well they’re missing out.” Lena replied, as she started to rub soft circles on Kara’s hand. Yet after a few seconds, she stopped – she remembered how Kara was like in her office. Lena had kissed Alex, Kara’s sister. _She didn’t deserve this intimacy_. The CEO coughed awkwardly and started to pull away for a second time. But yet again, Kara gripped her hand tight and pulled her back. 

“When you get nervous you pull away and isolate yourself. You don’t have to do that with me, Lena.” Kara said, as she started rubbing circles on Lena’s hand instead. “Why are you nervous?” 

Lena didn’t look at Kara as she swallowed down tears; that was until Kara spoke again, “Please look at me.”

Lena’s eyes met Kara’s.

“I’m afraid.” Lena whispered.

“Afraid of what?” 

“Myself… In that warehouse, I put everyone in danger. People lost their lives because I was there. Alex, Maggie, and J’onn – they all nearly died. You nearly died.” Lena’s voice cracked, tears falling down her face. Kara reached over and wiped them away. “I couldn’t stand to see you in pain at the warehouse, knowing you were there because of me. I hurt you when you found me at Alex’s and don’t tell me I didn’t. I’m afraid of myself. I’m afraid of my name. I’m afraid of hurting you.” 

“Lena… It wasn’t your fault. You didn’t ask to be kidnapped. You didn’t ask me to fly straight to you without any plan or any backup. I put my sister’s live and my friends’ lives – hell even your life at risk and I got those agents killed; all because I was so reckless that I didn’t plan and wait for backup. Their deaths and everyone’s injuries are on me.” Kara blinked away her tears; she needed to be strong for Lena. “And you’re not alone in your fear, Lena. My uncle nearly killed everyone on this planet; my last name is forever tied to that. I have so much power and strength that if I hug my sister too tight I might kill her. I can’t let my emotions get the better of me. If I become angry I could hurt someone. I have burdens too, Lena… I’m afraid of myself too.” 

Lena saw the ushered tears in Kara’s eyes and realised the woman blamed herself every day for any life lost that she couldn’t save. The entire world was on her shoulders. 

“Kara. Jess killed those agents; no one is to blame apart from her. You can’t look out for everyone. You can’t save everyone, do you understand?” Lena said; placing her hand on Kara’s cheek, smiling softly as Kara let go - tears falling from her eyes. “Maybe it’s time someone else started looking after you instead.” Lena said as she leaned up and placed a chaste kiss on Kara’s cheek. 

“Ca- Can you lie with me, while I sleep?” Kara whispered. 

Lena smiled, wiping away her tears as she stood up and took off her high heels, before getting under the covers that Kara held open for her. Lena laid on her side and wrapped her arm around Kara’s waist – resting her head on Kara’s chest. 

“Is this okay?” Lena whispered, not used to the comfort and intimacy.

Kara mumbled a yes, already half asleep as she wrapped her arms around Lena and pulled her closer. Lena closed her eyes as she listened to the steady beat of Kara’s heart, she breathed out and relaxed for the first time in three weeks. In all those three weeks she had only gone to her apartment once to grab some clothes, before hurrying back to the DEO – back to Kara. 

This time when she slept, she slept knowing that when she woke up, she would be met with Kara – awake and alive. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Woah. Would love to hear how you found this chapter. The next chapter might be a bit late due to assignment deadlines next week but after that I'll make sure to get new chapters out frequently. Thanks for reading.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys, sorry about the long wait. Uni and the holidays and work etc. I was going to make this chapter longer but decided to give you something now and carry on writing so you wouldn't wait as long. Hope you enjoy.

Kara’s eyes fluttered open for the second time to bright lights, forcing her to use her hand as a shield. Yet as she went to move she found out she couldn’t. Looking over she realised what the problem was: her hand – and arm for that matter - was trapped under a sleeping Lena Luthor.

Suddenly, Kara didn’t seem to mind.

She found her other hand resting on her own chest; Lena’s hand holding it tightly - even in sleep.

Kara smiled at the sight of the normally immaculate woman - who seeped confidence, elegance and sophistication. Yet, in her sleep, Lena’s hair was dishevelled and her face held not an ounce of her normal, professional demeanour; instead only showed innocence and peacefulness.

Kara spent a while tracing Lena’s features with her eyes, her fingers aching to do the same. She thought about her feelings for this woman – a woman with the same last name that should’ve made her untouchable for Kara. Yet the blonde never let herself doubt or think about the implications of the last name. Lena deserved to be judged on her own merits and not her family’s.

Kara would be a hypocrite to think any different.

The two women both shared the feeling of not truly fitting in - a feeling of isolation and alienation. Kara had never managed to find someone who knew exactly what she was going through; Alex was great and understanding but her sister could never truly connect to her experiences. Lena on the other hand, allowed Kara not to feel alone. Lena allowed Kara to feel connected for the first time in her life. They had both been thrusted into an unknown world, having to adjust to their new lives.

Lena was the only one who truly understood what Kara had been through.

The woman in question began to move, pulling Kara from her thoughts. Lena seemed to seek out Kara’s warmth as she moved closer and nestled her face into Kara’s neck. Kara chuckled softly and the movement caused Lena to mumble something – annoyed that her sleep was being disrupted. Lena’s hand gripped Kara’s tighter as she tried to get even closer to the blonde.

Kara shifted to get more comfortable and to hold the woman tighter but the movement seemed to wake Lena up more - she lifted up her head and blinked before looking at Kara.

“Hi.” Kara whispered, smiling softly.

“Hi.” Lena whispered back, taking a breath before continuing, “You wouldn’t be able to guess how many times over these past few weeks that I dreamt of waking up to find you awake and okay.” Lena said with tears in her eyes. Kara moved her hand to brush a stray hair from Lena’s forehead.

“I’m okay, Lena. We’re both okay.” Kara assured, wanting Lena to find a sense of comfort in her voice.  Lena nodded slowly as she reached her hand up and softly traced Kara’s cheekbone.

“I never did thank you for saving me in that warehouse.” Lena said as her hands and eyes dropped from Kara’s face.

“It killed me to see you hurt, Lena.” Kara touched her jaw and angled her face up so she could look at her, “I-”

“Kara your tests results have come through-“Alex interrupted as she walked in, looking at the tablet in front of her. She looked up with a smile and saw her sister with Lena – in bed.

She stopped in her tracks.

Lena sat up slowly – no rush to her movements – and got off the bed, putting her high heels back on.

Kara admired Lena’s sheer confidence. All she could do was stare at her sister, trying to gauge her reaction.

Lena got out a compact mirror from her bag and looked at herself, sighing at her appearance. She grabbed her bag and sent one last glance at the Danvers sisters - gripping Kara’s hand in support before quickly escaping to the bathroom.

“So you and Lena…” Alex started, fiddling with something on the tablet she was holding.

“She was just tired and scared and I felt bad that she hadn’t slept in a bed for three weeks.” Kara replied, blushing slightly.

“And what I walked in on was just you two sharing a bed and nothing more…?”

“We had a lot to talk about…” Kara rubbed her neck. Alex scoffed and Kara looked up in hurt before she saw the smile of Alex’s face. They shared a smile, before Kara continued, “So you and Maggie?”

“Oh er, that’s nothing…”

“Sure.” Kara teased.

“Shut up.”

“Make me.”

Lena walked back in with her normal immaculate makeup on and hair pulled back in a tight ponytail. She found the sisters laughing slightly and she breathed out in relief.

She walked straight towards Kara’s side, not being used to being far away from her after the painful three weeks.

She was welcomed with a warm and bright smile from the blonde and turned to look towards Alex, who looked at her with an unwavering stare. Lena had to resist the urge to fidget under the gaze, but before she gave in, Alex sent her a nod and a small smile.

Lena had lost count of the amount of relieved breaths she had let out after Kara had woken.

Kara beamed at the interaction between her sister and Lena. But she still had questions.

“You said you had my test results?”

“Oh yeah, they’re right here.’ Alex replied, as she touched a few buttons on her tablet, making the screen go up on the computer by Kara’s bed so they can all see.

Lena looked walked round and stood next to Alex as they examined it. Kara smirked.

_Geeks._

“Do you see that there?” Alex said to Lena as she pointed at a graph that Kara couldn’t make sense of.

“Yeah, it’s good that there’s been a positive correlation as soon as she woke up.” Lena replied, as she crossed her arms and leaned closer to the screen.

“Anyone care to explain?” Kara huffed. Both women turned to Kara as if they forgot she was even there – sending her apologetic looks. Lena walked back to Kara’s side and reached for her hand, yet she hesitated.

Kara smiled and grabbed Lena’s hand instead – her insides warming at the smile on Lena’s face.

Alex sat on the other side of Kara’s bed, “It’s all good news. You were lucky this time. Your powers quickly returned as soon as you woke up.”

“That was one of the theories we were worried about,” Lena started, “While you were in the coma you were wiped clean of any powers, you were vulnerable. But thankfully now you’ve woken, your powers have returned.” Lena rubbed Kara’s hand as the blonde nodded in understanding.

Alex rested a hand on her sister’s leg, “Which means you’ll be able to get out of this bed soon. Just an hour or so more under the regeneration lights and you’ll be good to go. And please, for all of our sanities, can you not sacrifice your life like that again.” Alex’s voice turned serious towards the end.

“I guess…” Kara shrugged, which earned her a ‘big sister look’ from Alex and a warning grip from Lena.

_Great she was now whipped by two powerful women._

“Fine, Fine!” Kara said, not yet wanting to admit her slight fear for the two women.

Lena and Alex smirked at each other and Kara groaned. She was pleased Alex and Lena got along but she wasn’t ready for them to gang up on her.

Lena’s phone broke the silence as she reached into her bag, gripping Kara’s hand one last time before answering the phone.

While Lena was on the phone, Kara suddenly remembered LCorp. She turned to Alex and whispered, “If Lena didn’t leave here for three weeks who’s been running LCorp?”

“She’s given a few days paid vacation to her employees and has been managing the company from this room. Trust me, when that woman is working, she is like a machine. Maggie and I have never seen anything like it.” Alex whispered back, smiling at the proud look on Kara’s face.

Before they could say anything else, Maggie walked in, waved to Kara and motioned for Alex to come outside. Alex patted Kara’s leg before exiting.

Kara watched as Lena slowly paced the room as she talked on the phone before finally ending it and walking back to Kara’s bed.

“Is everything okay, Lena?”

“Yes, actually. That was my new assistant notifying me that the plans for the LCorp gala fundraiser this weekend are nearly finished… I was hoping, now that you’re awake, if you would like to attend it with me?” Lena said, before slightly biting her lip and looking down.

Kara sat up in surprise – a huge smile on her face, “Of course I’ll come. I’m honoured.”

Lena beamed, “Good, I’m glad. Of course, Detective Sawyer and Agent Danvers are invited.”

Both women sat in silence as they smiled. Yet their blissful moment was interrupted by the door opening. Winn and Mon-El burst in - with James walking in after, shaking his head.

“Did I hear something about a party?” Mon-El said smirking at Lena, “I love parties, can I come too?”

“No.” Kara answered bluntly.

“Hey, er what about me?” Winn asked, still awestruck at Lena Luthor. Her brother may have been an evil mastermind, but Lena seemed to be on the right side and a genius on top of that.

“Guys…” Kara sighed.

“No, of course your friends can come.” Lena said, she didn’t have many friends in National City, and deep down she wanted to get along with Kara’s friends.

“YES!” Mon-El and Winn cheered as they high-fived, before running out and talking about what suits to wear.

James stood patiently in the room, smiling at Kara before Lena turned to him, “James, of course you are invited too. I suppose you wouldn’t mind passing on an invitation to Cat Grant?” She said, smiling softly.

“That won’t be necessary.” Every head shot round to find Cat Grant stroll in with an angry looking J’onn, a perplexed Alex and Maggie who was struggling to contain her laughter behind her.

“Lena, quick my glasses.” Kara said as she pointed to the pair. She felt her heart jump as panic filled her. Lena rushed to grab them but Cat stopped her,

“That also won’t be necessary, Kara… Or should I say Supergirl. Honestly, I’m disappointed at myself for not seeing through all your silly tricks.” Cat shook her head.

Kara looked at Alex who sighed before speaking, “Miss Grant became insistent on your whereabouts when you didn’t show up to work and decided to take things into her own hands. She followed me and Maggie here and well… she managed to scare the best security team in America and… here we are.”

Kara’s mouth gaped open. “So you know about me being Supergirl?”

“Well yes, I put two and two together. Don’t belittle me, Kiera. But anyway, yes I had to sign a non-disclosure etc. Also disappointed that Lena Luthor knew before your mentor of two years, but anyway.” Cat said as she said down and crossed her legs, taking off her sunglasses.

Lena looked at Kara, then at the other people in the room. She nearly burst out in laughter when she saw Maggie in the same boat, but due to the presence of the businesswoman Cat Grant she had to put on a professional demeanour. Lena stood up and walked towards Cat, holding her hand out for the woman to shake, “Cat Grant, it’s nice to see you again. I hear sales have been good for CatCo. As for the LCorp gala, yes you are invited and I’ll be thrilled to see you there, where we could possibly discuss the upcoming Luthor exclusive.”

Kara felt her face heat up as she watched the change in Lena.

Although she was still riddled with panic of Cat walking in, she couldn’t deny the effect the business persona, which Lena adopted, had on her. She fidgeted in her bed and caught Maggie’s eye. The detective smirked at her and Kara blushed, realising that the woman knew what she was thinking.

The two women continued discussing business for a few minutes while everyone else stood awkwardly. As soon as they finished, Lena walked back to Kara’s side and sat down. She reached for Kara’s hand and that time didn’t hesitate – gripping the blonde’s hand in comfort.

“So… how are you feeling?” Cat said eventually. Kara smiled at the effort shown from the older woman, knowing how hard it was for Cat to express her feelings.

“Much better now thank you, I’ll be back to work before you know it.”

“Well that is… efficient. Snapper is getting on my last nerve about you and where you are, and if I get one more migraine I might do something I will not be proud of… well I would be, but maybe you wouldn’t.” Cat said, fiddling with her ring, she got up and walked towards Kara’s bed. Reaching hesitantly, she tucked a hair behind Kara’s ear and nodded. She then looked down to see the clasped hands of the two women and raised her eyebrows in question. Cat looked at Lena with as much intensity as Alex and J’onn did and Lena realised then how completely protective everyone was of Kara.

She couldn’t blame them. She was the same.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So Lena and Kara are being noticed by everyone else as having something between them, yet neither of them fully realise it themselves yet. How long is it going to be for them to act on their feelings? Next chapter is the gala so maybe then... Anyway if you wanted to leave a review that would be much appreciated thank you. See you next time.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed this chapter, if you wanted to find me on tumblr, where we can chat, it's: enter-cool-name-here.tumblr.com


End file.
